1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus in which light illuminated from a backlight unit is used along with external light as an image forming light.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased use of portable devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) devices) has come the increased demand for displays with lower power consumption and improved outdoor visibility. Research has been conducted in an attempt to attain a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) which has a combined form of a reflective display device and a transmittive display device. In a transflective LCD, an image is formed using light from a backlight unit and/or external light. Thus, when the transflective LCD is used in a relatively bright environment (e.g., with sunlight), display visibility may be satisfactorily attained while reducing power consumption. However, liquid crystal cells in a transflective LCD are divided into two regions, a reflective region and a transmittive region. As a result of the incident light being divided by the two regions, there may be a decline in luminance. Furthermore, the manufacturing process for the transflective LCD may be more complex than conventional displays.